


Dark Chocolate

by Katakatica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Character Development, Dark, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, It is not pretty, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Miscarriage, Sad, Wolf Pack, city wolves versus forest wolves, faith is set in stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: Each cut, each bruise, each new scar reminded Luhan of how he would never find happiness. Even now, he kept on gazing down at his bare thighs. They were a deep red instead of the milky white they used to be. The small omega shuddered as he heard the door being slammed shut once more. His mate was home.When they first met, he had thought that Sehun was different. He firmly believed that he had found an alpha who did not care about ranks, who would love him truly, one that he would be happy to have pups with...Only one of them fell for the other and it was not Sehun.Luhan hated how he felt chained to his mate, how he could not leave, how no matter what he did... He still loved him with everything he had. It was stupid, it was insane and it was everything but normal and yet... yet he could do nothing about it.





	Dark Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I will start with a few things. First of all, some of this is pretty old, so excuse the change in writing style (but will be editing as I go). Secondly, the relationships shown in this piece are beyond unhealthy - and those that commit sins will get their punishment  
> but  
> it will have a twist that will change everything, and while I won't spoil it, just stating it upfront, that things are different from what they seem like at first. (but it's definitely heartbreaking no matter what.) This is the tale of standing up after someone has destroyed you, but.. there's something else lurking in the shadows...  
> that's all for the spoilers :)  
> So.. now that this is out of the way, warnings are:  
> trigger warning: in the story all or some of these may occur (but are not written out fully, most are merely mentioned) physical and verbal abuse, violence, cursing. controlling!Sehun, submissive!Luhan. self-harm, suicide attempt(?), death

Love was a funny thing in a twisted way. Luhan had realized that the moment he felt the sting of the first hit: the day when his mate showed his real face for the first time. Sehun had been livid, but for a trivial reason: the young omega had spent too much time out on a sunny, bright morning and had forgotten to make a nice dinner for his alpha. They could have just gone out like so many times before but... it seemed like the dominant male had snapped.

It was unlike the little blond to be scared, especially of his mate, but at those short minutes, he had been petrified for his life. Lust for blood and more swirled in his mate's eyes and just that was enough to send Luhan into cowering on the floor with his body trembling from head to toe and neck bared. He only received a few more hits before the alpha snapped out of it, eyes round in shock.

"Shit," muttered Sehun, looking down at his right hand that had blood dripping from it. It was not his: one of his punches had seemed to crack his pretty little mate's nose. It was bleeding, drip by drip splashing by the omega's bare feet on the floor."I have no idea what got over me, I'm sorry Luhan!" 

At night, he held his mate close and hummed to him comfortingly, promising that he would never raise a hand again, that he would never let his emotions out of control. The omega, naive like a child, believed each of his words, soothing him as if he was the one in need of consoling.

Time passed, as quick as before, but sweet morning kisses morphed into harsh stares, gentle touches into painful grips and soon, soon Luhan found himself concealing bruises each day he needed to go outside, whispering 'I am okays' to friends and shaking his head bitterly when he was once more asked when he would gift his mate with pups: he wanted so badly to have a family, one that was picture perfect like many others, but he could not risk having sweet little ones, ones that did not know why their papa was so mad, why their mama was so...weak.

He was becoming more and more aloof: he spaced out often as every inch of his body ached, every day. He tried so hard to flee, but something did not let him. He was still madly in love with his mate, even after all the pain Sehun had put him through. After all, they belonged to one another, no matter what they were like deep down.

"I've called you twice today," his alpha's voice, low and menacing, broke him out of his daze. The omega lowered his gaze to the ground, shame painting his cheeks crimson: he felt as if he had truly done something wrong."Why didn't you answer, hm?" hot breath fanning Luhan's cheeks, Sehun wrapped a hand around the lithe male's throat, fingers digging into the tender skin by ease.

"I..I was cleaning," Luhan lied softly, letting out a soft groan of pain when a sharp nail sank into his soft flesh, drawing hot-red droplets of blood."I'm sorry, alpha," he added with voice that held true remorse. He was shaking again but did nothing even as he was raised from the ground and thirst for oxygen filled his mind. He was so, so dizzy, and so powerless.

"You little bitch. I bet you went out with a friend of yours!" the alpha tossed his mate against the table carelessly, not even wincing when Luhan let out a raspy shriek, eyes falling shut as he gasped for much-needed air with parted lips."Go to the room. I don't want to see your fucking face again!"

It did not take long for the lithe omega to obey despite the gaping wound on his hip and the way his lungs were still burning. His vision was cloudy and his steps: shaky. He felt like finally, Sehun had grown overboard. Maybe he was going to die of blood-loss. 

He wondered if the alpha even cared. After a month or two since all of this had started, Sehun had stopped looking as if he truly regretted what he was doing. If anything, he seemed satisfied. At times, he did show some affection but... it was rare by then. 

Luhan hated it so much.

Still gasping for air, he collapsed on the bed, a beast-like whimper slipping through his lips as pain flared up in his back. It hurt so badly as if it had been cut open by a knife. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he curled up, struggling to will all the agony away. 

"Why?" he asked from himself quietly, voice barely a whisper. Never before had he felt so lost, so weak, so... just so tired. His arms felt like there were weights tied onto them, his legs: as if they had been casted in iron, too. His throat felt dry, achy, eyes already itchy from sobbing like a frightened pup.

And then, the sound of heavy footsteps caused him to tremble. He hugged his pillow to his chest, only to let out another whine, pain shooting up his spine.

"Luhan, you should make..." Sehun's words died in his throat as his eyes fell on his mate's back: blood was everywhere, seeping through the thin material of his shirt."Shit!" he cursed out loud, eyes round. Turning to him weakly, the small omega could recognize hints of regret and something else - worry, maybe? - in his gaze. It caused his lips to curl into a small, bitter smile."Shit!" muttered the alpha once more, his voice nowhere near as demanding as just minutes before. If anything, it was almost like an oddly-worded plea.

The omega watched in a heavy daze as his mate ran off, his hands shaking. He wanted so badly to move from the bed, to run away but he could not move: he felt as if he was tied to the soft cotton and silk he used to adore so much.

And suddenly, tender hands were turning him onto his stomach and his shirt was removed slowly,earning a scream, albeit weak and barely there.

"It's okay, I've got you..I'm sorry.." murmured the alpha, even if he was not sure if he was telling the truth...

Luhan passed out wondering what was going on... What had made his alpha so caring again? 

Did he..still care?


End file.
